Teorias,Rumores,Significados de las canciones de FNAF
by Fidget X3
Summary: Esto lo tenia planeado hace tiempo hacerlo... aquí hay información de Rumores,Teorías... y lo que no muchos entienden... la letra de las canciones de FNAF... que todo esto... no muchos los entienden...


Hi! Estoy aqui con algo que nunca he hecho no es de Los 5 Fans lo que mostrare en este episodio aqui esta lo que segun yo significa la letra de las canciones de The Living Tombstone de FNAF y FNAF 2 y empezemos.

PD:Después explicare la de FNAF 2.. en otro episodio.. una canción por cada uno.

Five Nights At Freddy´s Song

Into = Freddy se esta riendo de ti lo que significa que en ese momento estas en el trabajo de guardia nocturno.

La noche esperar para poder salir a buscar = Lo que hacen en el juego... pero...

Si alguien quiere jugar después de este tiempo en soledad = Estan abandonados los animatronicos o hace referencia a los niños perdidos introducidos en los trajes de los animatronicos.

Desde siempre debe tocar esa canción desde aquel dia = Quizas The Living Tombstone sabia que existia The Puppet en FNAF antes que saliera su precuela... esto deja muchas dudas.

El impostor que nos condeno,poder nos desperdicio = Hace referencia a el hombre morado,el asesino de los niños desaparecidos,pero,como The Living Tombstone sabia de su existencia? o solo sabia sobre el asesinato de los 5 niños que se disfrazo de Freddy Fazbear pero retirando todas las vijas y cosas metalicas del traje para introducirse sin morir en aquel traje... puede que el supiera solo el asesinato de los niños desaparecidos o que supiera sobre la existencia de el hombre morado.

Dejanos entrar! no nos dejes atras! no somos como piensas! = Puede que los animatronicos no sean malvados pero si poseidos... o que sean solo animatronicos vacios que segun Maki explico que te quieran ayudar a salvar a los 5 niños.

Solo somos pobres almas que no libertad = Esto es más posible que sean los niños desaparecidos que esten dentro de los animatronicos.

Y forzadas a este rol tomar = Ellos no pudieron liberarse de ser encerrados en esos trajes animatronicos y no pueden escapar... estaran por siempre ahi.

Siempre atrapados en esta zona desde el 87 = Hace referencia a la mordida del 87... ese lugar pudo llegar a su fin por ese suceso... se tienen muchas teorias de la mordida del 87 pero eso lo explicare al final del episodio.

Ven se mi amigo o quedate en el sillon = Puede que esas almas de los 5 niños... sean corrompidas por algo que las impiden ser libres y por eso queran más compañia pero por quedate en el sillon seria que eres el guardia de seguridad y quiera jugar el hombre morado contigo controlando los animatronicos para aser sufrir a más pobres almas.

Pues ahora estaras Cinco Noches En Freddy´s! = Es evidente de que tienen un gran cambio los pobres,quizas estan siendo controlados o ellos tienen las fallas en los circuitos y les hace actuar diferente a como son en el dia.

Aqui te vas a estar = No te dejaran libre... por eso te meteran en un traje animatronico.

Pues preguntamen a mi = Puede que sean buenos pero... un cambio sucede en ellos... por que razón?

Por que te queres quedar? = Quizas te estan dando libertad pero sus actos no cambian o sesan,por que te dicen lo contrario? notablemente alguien los esta controlando.

Cinco noches en Freddy´s! = Saben que tienes una semana de empleo por eso te dicen eso... quizas hubieran tenido acceso a la información de el lugar eso significa que o pueden ser anmatronicos o los niños que posehieron ese traje respectivo.

-Saltar lo que explique-

*Grito* = Un niño puede estar sufriendo... más posibilidades de que los niños pueden estar debajo de ese metal... pero... no estan fisicamente ahi.

Nos has sorprendido,te podimos ver denuevo = Por su comportamiento creyeron que te hirias de ese trabajo... pero... desafortunadamente solo tienes que superar una semana para poder irte de ese empleo.

Debiste buscar trabajo en un lugar mucho distinto = Saben que se comportan asi... tubiste que haberte suicidiado que a volver ahi otra noche.

A este lugar debiste decir adiós = Se sorprendieron que vivieras para volver otra noche.

Como si hubiera más tu cara me es familiar = Te vieron antes ellos... pudiste ser amigo de los animatronicos o de los 5 niños que fueron asesinados.

Antes trabajabas acá = Pudiste haber sido algo antes en ese lugar pero te asendieron o cambiaron turno para ese empleo.

Experto ya eres con las puertas = Ya tu experencia con las puertas la conocen... cada dia mejora... por esa razón se vuelven más activos.

-Saltar todo el resto que ya dije*

*Grito de outro* = Te atraparon... tu muerte es segura.

Miren... aqui estan las teorias... segun yo lo que significan...

1\. La teoria de Golden Freddy

Pues... no se llama asi la teoria.. pero.. le titulare asi...

Golden Freddy... desde la primera entrega se penso que era el tipo de el telefono... pero... ahora podemos aclarar más dudas... Golden Freddy... puede ser... Phone Guy... o... Purple Guy / Vicent... pero... se piensa que Shadow Freddy es Vicent... y tambien... Golden Freddy...en FNAF era una alucinación de Mike... y en FNAF 2... es real.. ya que... Golden es robado en la noche 6... y en esa noche empieza a desaparecer... esto.. nos lleva que Golden o... es una alucinación de Jeremy... o.. un pensamiento... una imaginación... o que el verdadero Golden... al igual que Puppet... tiene "poderes" por asi decirlo...

2\. La teoria de Carl / El cupcacke de Chica

Esta teoria va de que en FNAF.. a cada instante perdias energia... aunque no hicieras nada... Carl... estaba en la oficina vigilandote hasta la muerte... nunca se iva... el... dicen... que deja predido el ventilador... y no lo puedes apagar... o sea... que siempre a cada instante gastaras energia... y.. que el hackea las camaras para ayudar a los animatronicos...

3\. La teoria de Puppet

La canción It's Be So Long... a dejado con muchas dudas a los fans de Five Nights At Freddy's... pero... igual creo una teoria esa canción... la cual explica... que es Puppet... Puppet es un humano... eso ya lo sabemos... pero... quien es es la duda de millones de fans...

Hay 2 posibilidades...

1\. Es la madre... ya que... el niño sigue vivo y después aparece Puppet... y el niño sigue presente... es una posibilidad que lo fuera...

2\. Es el niño... ya que en FNAF 2 lo muestra un minijuego de muerte... y... eso nos explica... que... si... fue asesinado por Vicent... y... It's Be So Long lo explica un poco... pero... no todo tiene coincidencia...

La real 100% es la segunda... ya que Scot creo todo el juego... y... The Living Tombstone solo nos dejo miles de dudas con su primera canción de FNAF... eso explica mucho...

4\. (No es de FNAF pero igualmente la tengo que decir...) La teoria de Scot y TLT

Nos intrigo a muchos... que The Living Tombstone nos explico muchas cosas de FNAF... y que coincidian perfectamente con FNAF... pero... nos preguntamos... durante la primera canción... acaso... The Living Tombstone y Scot se conocian?

Pues... nadie lo sabe... conocemos a Scot... pero... que tenga idea de una coneción de amistad o familiar entre ellos dos... no se conoce...

Posiblemente... se unieron para dejar muchas teorias entre los fans de FNAF...

5\. La teoria de Chica

Esta es menos conocida.. pero.. igualmente.. la contare... la encontre por un fan de FNAF en Facebook...

Dice que... Chica en FNAF.. te quiere meter a un traje por una simple razón...

Quiere de vuelta a Carl... su cupcacke... ya que tu lo tienes en The Office... ella va a por ti... en busca de Carl y venganza... por eso se pone en la ventana... dice la teoria que esta mirando a Carl...

6\. La teoria de The Endo-Esqueleton

Esta teoria dice que... Si bien The Endo-Esqueleton es una alucinación de Jeremy... pero... se dice que ese endo-esqueleto puede ser de 2 animatronicos...

1\. Puppet... ya que no es visible su endo-esqueleto

2\. Golden... ya que el esta destruido... y... los ojos de Golden son azules... ya que es solamente un Freddy pero en dorado y con moño y gorro azul... aunque... es como un recolor de Freddy... entonces... como Golden es una alucinación.. posiblemente... es el endo-esqueleto de Golden...

La tercera me la conto un conocido... pero.. es la menos probable...

3\. Mangle... ya que esta en muy mal estado... pero... como le pondrian un nuevo endo-esqueleto a Mangle ya estando destruido / a?... la remplazarian completamente... ya que eso seria una gran perdida de dinero.. ademas... hace mucho tiempo no le daban mantenimiento a Mangle... por que lo harian?

7\. La teoria de Ballon Boy

Se rumorea que Ballon Boy puede ser un espiritu... pero... no que todos los animatronicos antiguos eran los que tenian las almas de los 5 niños?... Correción... 4... ya que Golden Freddy es el guardia nocturno...

Pero... les contare en una teoria de por que Ballon Boy es un espiritu... pero.. no es el unico...

BB no te ataca por el resto... eso yo me lo pregunto y seguramente más fans... pero... no encontre una solución logica... quizas... es por que... es pequeño... no tiene mucha fuerza como el resto... etc... pero.. creo en una razón más...elaborada...

8\. La teoria de los 11 niños... y los 11 animatronicos...

Bueno... esta la acabo de encontrar... peor... es muy... increible y impactadora por asi decirlo...

Hay 11 animatronicos... contando a Puppet y el resto de los originales... (Sin contar a las alucinaciones)

En los minijuegos... todos en total... hay 11 niños... los 5 niños desaparecidos... el niño que llora (Puppet) y los 6 que alimentar... como hay justamente 11 animatronicos... y once niños... atrapados o asesinados... Vicent... se rumorea... que... metio a cada niño en animatronico... solamente uno sobrevivio... no se si es Jeremy o Mike... pero dicen que es uno de los dos... y... en Golden como ya conte... esta el tipo de el telefono... o quizas... cualqueir otro guardia.. ya que... es muy probable que el tipo de el telefono sea Vicent...

11... Y otros 11... esto lo aclara... todos ellos son almas perdidas...

9\. La teoria de Shadow Freddy

Shadow Freddy.. otro animatronico secreto... un fan demostro que quitando la estatica... y mejorando el brillo cuando aparece Shadow Freddy... es de color morado! o sea... lo más logico... Purple Guy esta en el juego... pero... no hablo de el potoshop que hicieron de el... si no... Shadow Freddy... pero.. el no mueve ni un semejante dedo en intentar atraparte... quizas solamente es el traje... o quizas... es una alucinación... o quizas... Vicent esta dentro de el...

10\. La teoria de SAVE THEM o SAVE HIM

Hay un minijuego.. el minijuego SAVE THEM (Salvalos) o SAVE HIM (Salvale) controlas a Freddy... y tienes que seguir a Puppet... pero... vagando por todos lados... puedes encontrar a Golden o tambien a Vicent... y si tocas a alguno... termina el juego... pero... si sigues a Puppet hasta la pantalla finall igual finalizara... o sea... Puppet intenta ayudar a los niños... los rescata... pero... se convierten en las mascotas de FFP o FFD.. o dicho de esta manera... en... los animatronicos...

teoria de GIVE GIFTS,GIVE LIFE

Otro minijuego... en el que controlas a Pupet... hay 4 niños en el piso... y tienes que darle regalos... cuando les das regalos a todos los niños... tienes... que GIVE LIFE (Dar vida) estan muertos... y cuando tocas a uno... le pones una cara de los animatronicos... conviertiendolos en Freddy,Foxy,Bonnie y Chica... cuando les pones las mascaras a todos... aparece un niño en el centro... y... después de como medio segundo.. salta un screamer de Golden... quizas... Golden sea un niño... quizas sea un guardia... pero... no esta 100% concreto...

teoria de PIRATE COVE

No me acuerdo como se llama el minijuego pero bueno...

En este minijuego controlas a Foxy... y... tienes que ir a donde los niños... a la tercera vez... antes de ir... Vicent esta afuera... y... cuando vas a donde los niños... todos estan muertos... creo que saltaba un screamer... pero.. no me acuerdo de quien...

Segun el tipo de el telefono.. su animatronico favorito es Foxy... coincidencia... no lo creo... más probabilidades de que Phone Guy sea Vicent...

13\. La teoria de Toy Chica

Muchos se preguntan... "Por que Toy Chica pierde el pico cuando empieza su modo libre o nocturno?" segun eh visto imagenes de los animatronicos... y... Mangle.. tiene el pico de Toy Chica en una parte de su endo-esqueleto cuando Mangle esta en Game Area... se puede notar que tiene el pico de Toy Chica...

Por que lo tendra Mangle? se cruzaran de repente y lo perdera o que? nadie lo sabe...

Algunos dicen que Scot hizo eso por que... Toy Chica tenia segun los perverteds que ven a Toy Chica "Sexy" y entonces... para hacer que de miedo o terror... le sacaron el pico y le puso los ojos como Freddy en FNAF...

14\. La teoria de La mordida del 87

Se decia que Foxy era el responsable de la mordida del 87... pero.. cuando salio FNAF 2... todos cambiaron a el responsable de Foxy... y lo cambiaron por el o la Mangle...

Como Mangle ataca desde el techo... y es muy notable que ataca tu cabeza... es 100% probable que Mangle sea la o el responsable de la mordida del 87... y la victima... Jeremy Flitzgerald... en el cumpleaños que te menciona Phone Guy...

Bueno... de esto hablare por este episodio.. no es un fic... son... todas las teorias.. significados... preguntas.. y rumores de FNAF... si se me olvida algo... me pueden comentar por los reviews.. o por PM y buscare información de esa teoria o etc...

PD:No puse todas las que conosco... ya que seria super largo...


End file.
